Story Ideas for Yugioh
by PeachtheCat247
Summary: This is my ideas pot, where all my ideas, roughs and other stuff will go that isn't a real fanfiction. This is where you can vote or add any ideas for fanfictions and vote what one you want to see. This one focuses on Yugioh with romance being the key genre, because I'm a hopeless romantic. It will also only be on my favourite pairings in yugioh. Vote what ideas you want. Have fun!
1. The Monster Encyclopaedia Summery

Title: The Monster Encyclopaedia

Genre: Romance/Humour/Supernatural

Rating: M for Mature

Language: English

Pairings: Main – YugixAtemu Humour: Yugixeveryone!

Warnings: OOC Yugi (Badass Yugi), masses amounts of crack in later chapters, YAOI, foul language, lemons and limes, use of foreign languages. Possibly more, too lazy to think of them right now.

Summary: Yugi Mutou has always been a normal highschool student, apart from the fact he was the grandson of the CEO of Kame Gaming, the biggest gaming company in the world and lived on a huge estate that had acres of land plus a huge mansion. His masses of wealth have caused him to grow up without any real friends or any family since his grandfather is always busy.

However, when he was looking through his family's library; he stumbles upon a strange book called 'The Monster Encyclopaedia'. His curiosity getting the better of him, he reads it and discovers that each monster has a small summoning spell to summon it, Yugi himself reading one before leaving the book.

Now he has to live with his new monster, all the while hiding it from his servants, and most of all his grandfather, and try and master his new summoning abilities. All the while judging his school work and his life and love life at the same time. Easy... right?


	2. Hikari Maids Rough

**Me: Hey! This is a tester chapter for my new story 'Hikari Maids' and after this I am going to continue Chibi love. As always in my stories, Bakura and Marik are friends of Yami's in the past so that's why they get on a bit, and because I think the whole Yugioh series would have been better off without Anzu and all three hikari's as close friends.**

**Warning: Female Hikari's and possible Yaoi later on.**

**Summary: Yugi, Ryou and Malik along with their Yami's are trying to discover what Pegasus is up so since he has been very quiet to the world lastly. Seto got word that Pegasus is hiring for three cute maids to come work with him. Here's the catch... They must be female. So with a little shadow magic and some serious undercover clothes shopping, can the Hikari's pull this off and keep the Yami's at bay?**

/Yugi to Yami/

**/Yami to Yugi/**

{Ryou to Bakura}

**{Bakura to Ryou}**

:Malik to Marik:

**:Marik to Malik:**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 1- You what?

"Boys! Wake up! You have school!"

Yugi groaned as he heard his Grandpa shout up the stares from the game shop downstairs. Yugi slowly opened his eyes and looked at the bunk above him yawned. Dragging himself out of the purple and crimson sheets, he got up and walked over to a big wardrobe. Opening it up there was three sections to the wardrobe as if for three different people. Yugi grabbed his school uniform and walked into the bathroom connected to his bedroom.

Yugi changed into his school uniform and brushed his hair to get rid of the bad bed head he had when he woke up. Yugi smiled at his work and when back into the bedroom. Yugi looked around his bedroom, well it wasn't just his anymore.

For one his bedroom had gotten must big when they had the guestroom wall knocked down and this was for good reason. His bed had now got two bunks on top of it was a wooden ladder leading to each, on the floor there was a large round rug with an Egyptian style pattern. His desk was still the same but it had a crimson laptop sitting on the top along with a white one and a purple one, three laptop cases stacked against the side of the desk. There was a small bookcase will a lot of different books and a couple of shelves holding up different things, mostly duelling trophies from all the duelling competitions he had won. On the bed side table there was the millennium puzzle, the millennium ring and the millennium rod, all with the sleeping Yami's inside.

"They won't wake up till late so I better wake up the others." Yugi whispered to himself and climbed the ladder to the middle bunk, it had blue sheets will white stripes. Yugi climbed onto the bed and crawled towards the body curled up under it, a white mob of hair sticking out from the covers. Yugi smiled and shook the body.

"Ryou, wake up. Come on, get up. We have school!" Yugi said quietly as to not wake anyone else but from Ryou. A yawn made Yugi stop and sit back against the railing. Ryou slowly crawled up from under the covers, sleepily brown eyes blinked at Yugi before smiling sweetly.

"Good morning Yugi, is it that time already?" Yugi giggled as Ryou rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Yugi nodded and slid down the wooden ladder, Ryou climbed up to wake up the lump under the dark purple covers.

"Sleepy, go away..." A voice growled from the covers. Ryou rolled his eyes and kicked the figure from under the sheets, causing him to yelp at the sudden use of violence.

"Ow! Ryou that hurt! Why so mean!" Malik pouted as he scratched his head, fixing his messy blond shoulder length hair. Lilac eyes glared at Ryou who smiled and climbed down from the bunk, followed shortly by Malik. Yugi had just exited the bathroom, already in his school uniform.

"Morning Malik!" Yugi grinned at the groan in got as a response, Malik clearly not happy about being woken up so early in the morning. Ryou giggled and grabbed his school uniform Malik used the bathroom down the hall to change. Yugi was packing his bag which was a plain white shoulder bag that went across his chest, an amethyst style pattern that looked like shadows decorated it.

Ryou's and Malik's bags were also white but Ryou's had brown shadows while Malik had lilac coloured patterns. Yugi grabbed their bags and put them onto the desk, ready for the others to pack them. Grabbing his puzzle and slipping it over his neck, Yugi ran down the stairs towards the kitchen, where Grandpa was making toast.

"Morning Yugi!" Solomon smiled at his grandson who walked into the kitchen and had started eating his breakfast.

"Morning Grandpa!" Yugi replied while swallowing a piece of his buttered toast. Solomon set down two over plates of toast and looked up the stairs.

"Are the other two coming down or is Malik being so stubborn that you left Ryou alone to wake him up?" Yugi laughed, coving his mouth.

"No, Malik's awake so no need for the ice bucket this morning. Ryou and Malik are getting changed, they should be down shortly." On that note, Ryou and a grumpy looking Malik walked into the kitchen, their bags and items in hand.

"Morning boys, breakfast is ready!" Malik's face brightened at the sound of food.

"It looked so good! Thanks Grandpa!" Malik grinned widely before stuffing his face with the toast. Yugi and Ryou rolled their eyes before continuing their own breakfast. Solomon looked at the three and smiled.

Ryou and Malik have been living with the Motous for a year now. Ryou's father wanted to move back to England but since Ryou fought it would be better for him and his yami to stay here. Malik's sister and haft brother had moved back to Egypt and it was only about two weeks before Malik was back in Japan for the same reason as Ryou, and also because he was lonely at his old school without his best friends.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik, because they were all Hikarus, shared at very close bond with each other and knew just about everything they was to know about each other. Also because of the fact that the Yami's seemed to get into less trouble together than apart if you can believe it or not.

Solomon looked at the clock and gasped. "Boys its also eight! If you don't hurry up then you will be late for school!" On that bomb shell, the three hikarus started choking.

"It's what! We gonna go!" Malik yelled as he ran for the door, Ryou and Yugi hot on his trail. Yugi waved to his Grandpa.

"See ya later grandpa!" Solomon smiled at the three boys running down the street. He sometimes found it amazing that even though he was Yugi's grandpa, Ryou and Malik knew things even he didn't know, the same story with Ryou and Malik. He sighed a picked up an ancient looking scroll on the counter from Egypt.

It was not very big, in fact it was quite small, only a paragraph long. It read:

_Yami and Hikari_

_A yami and hikari is a single soul that has been split up into two parts. The Hikari is the light side of the soul while the Yami is the dark. Ancient drawings suggest that they were sent down by the ancient gods to keep the natural balance of the world, the guardians of the heart and time._

_It is also believed that they are soul mates with their other halves and don't fall in love with another person._

"So little is known about them, I'm sure even they haven't discovered all they can master." Solomon smiled at the picture of the three boys with their items in Egypt before they left. He smiled.

"I guess it's a good thing, if the gods want us to know then they will show us in due time."

"Just in time!" Yugi sighed as he collapsed in the chair of his desk in their home room, Ryou was gasping for air and Malik had all but fainted onto his desk, head colliding with it with a powerful thud.

"You'll lose... brain cells... that way... Malik..." Ryou said as he gasped for air, the running to school had taken a lot out of him.

"Not that he has that much to lose." The three turned their heads to face the one and only...

"Joey!" Yugi grinned at, apart from the other hikarus, his best friend.

"What you say mutt?" Malik growled and Joey laughed.

"I was just stating that you don't have-"Joey started but was cut off by Malik hands that were now around his neck.


	3. Charming an Apophis Summary

Title: Charming of an Apophis

Rated: M

Genre: Romance/Supernatural

Type: One-shot

Pairing: Puzzleshipping

Summary: While assisting his grandfather on his latest dig, to find the Pharaoh of the Snake, Yugi quickly finds himself trapped under a large amount of rubble when the entrance suddenly collapses, disconnecting Yugi from any type of communication to his grandfather. As he tries to make his way back up to the surface, Yugi never thought once that he would meet the Pharaoh himself? Will Yugi be the pharaoh's next meal or his next plaything?

Characters

Name: Yugi Muto

Age: 17

Species: Human (Soon Apophis, turned by Atem out of love)

Gender: Male

Likes: Games, especially duel monsters, burgers, Egyptology and the Supernatural world.

Dislikes: The dark, spiders, being alone, sports, expect gymnastics and being taken advantage of.

Relations: Solomon Muto (Grandfather)

Emily Muto (Mother)

Atem 'Yami' Sennen (Future Mate/Master)

Tea Gardener (Ex-Girlfriend)

Name: Atem 'Yami' Sennen

Age: 5020 (Give or Take)

Species: Apophis

Gender: (Breeding) Male

Likes: The dark, mice and small prey, the harp, sexual intercourse and foreplay (Yugi in the future)

Dislikes: Being threatened, Mate being threatened, reminders of the past, being alone.

Relations: Yugi Muto (Future Mate/Slave)

Seto Kabia (Distant Cousin)


	4. Blue Moon Love Summary Rough

**Summary: Yami Atemu Sennen has to find a wife before he takes the throne of Karinam otherwise the throne will fall to his uncle. Yami is however is more interested in ancient fairy tales to pay attention to finding a wife. When the prince however summons a monster by accident, he suddenly finds that there is more to life than just beyond books, legends, crowns and royalty. He just hasn't got to fall on love with the monster he summoned, which is turning out to be a bit harder than he first thought. **

Yami sighed as he finished his dance with the 100th, or what seemed to be the 100th to him at least, women that had once again failed to impress him or even gain his attention for more than a couple of seconds. All the dances so far were completely awkward and very uncomfortable for Yami since all the girls so far are too busy trying to make themselves look sexy and desirable to the handsome, young, and not to mention single, man they were dancing with. All attempts so far had failed completely leaving a trail of pissed off and upset girls behind Yami. It wasn't even half way into the ball and already Yami felt like taking up his friends' suggestion on the plan of hanging himself from the palace balcony. He was also pretty sure they would soon follow with the trails of girls that were following them.

Tonight was the Blue Moon Ball, a ball that was held each year in the middle of winter, when the snow was at its heaviest but the moon at it brightest and fullest. The ball was always a big event in the Kingdom of Karinam, the largest and most powerful kingdom in all of the land. The snow fell onto the once lust green gardens and forests that surrounded the large, black stoned palace, the black and dark blue flags flapped hard in the icy winds outside the large glass windows that bought the stunning blue moonlight, a special event that only happened once a year and was rarely seen since it always appears when the snow is at its thickest, meaning the wind and the cold were at their most bitter.

Yami, full name Yami Atemu Sennen, the crown prince of Karinam and the only son to King Aknamkanon and Queen Amara, who were currently sitting on their thrones at the head of the ballroom with their eyes on their son. Yami was almost 20 years of age and was still unmarried, which was why even though this ball was tradition, it was still another excuse for his parents to invite all the girls in the kingdom, some even from others, to the ball in hopes their son would find the one girl he wished to be with. Yami however was always a difficult child and no matter what his parents did, he never stayed in a girls company for very long and if he didn't pick a girl soon his parents were going to be forced to pick one for him.

Yami sighed as he leaned up against the wall, behind a large pillar so to escape his parents' hopeful eyes, and took a slip from the glass of Red Rose wine, a wine that was only made in Karinam and was considered to be the masterpiece among wines for its bitter yet sweet taste. It was as red and the red rose and had the most intoxicating scent to it, making it a must for a very rich duck or lord when throwing a party. It also happened to be the prince's favourite out of all the wines.

He was up to his wits end with his parents' constant reminder that he needed to find a wife before he took the throne, since an heir was needed and a wife would be needed to get one. It was just finding the right one was Yami's problem. Sure, he would like to get married one day, just to the right person. He wanted to fall hopelessly in love with a girl and be willing to spend the rest of his life with her instead of trying to rush to the 'death do us part' bit.

"Trouble in paradise?" Yami looked away from his wine and looked at the man to his right. He instantly scowled when he saw who it was. There was no real hate in it though, more of a playful glare.

"I don't need your shit at the moment Bakura. I am trying to drown myself in wine and caviar." The man, Bakura, smirked at his friend's displeasure.

Bakura, who is the youngest out of the four of them by three months after Yami, full name Bakura La Von Aki though if you called him this then you risk getting a beating that would be worse than any dragon could do to you, was the son of the Aki family. They were nobles in Karinam and were very close to the King and Queen, so naturally their sons were close friends too though it might be hard to tell if they are at first glance, or glare as it were. Their trade was mining gold, silver, bronze and any kind of jewel or metal that was of high value, their mines all over the Blue Mountains to the far north of the kingdom which were covered in thick snow all year round. How their workers were able to get anything in and out of that snow was a mystery that Yami preferred not to ask about, since the Aki name is a feared one for every good reason he won't go into. Bakura has been Yami's friend since they were babies and since Bakura's family live on their main estate which was in the Capital, Cariote, so they could see each other as much as they liked.

Bakura on another note was also suffering in the same boat as him, his parents wanting Bakura to get married so they could have an heir to their business. A business that Yami always knew was much than just mining for ores and jewels, but he didn't feel up to questioning it at the moment.

"Well, you're getting it if you like it or not. I just escaped the group of tarts my parents shoved into me and I plan to avoid them until this fly trap of a party is over." Bakura huffed as he leant against the pillar next to Yami, grabbing a glass of Lily White Wine, a wine that comes from the north of Karinam and much stronger than Rose Red Wine even if it was white, though Yami finds it a bit too bitter himself. It was not as well liked than the red wine though because it was so strong, yet Bakura had fallen in love with the stuff after his first glass a 5, why he was drinking so young was another story for a another day.

"Where are the others tonight? I thought I saw their family crests on some of the carriages when the guests arrived." Yami asked.

Bakura took a sip of his wine before smirking. "Last time I saw Seto he was arguing with his old man again about the family trade and Marik... you really don't want to know." Yami sighed as he drank the rest of his wine, slamming the glass of a tray that a servant was carrying as he walked past.

Seto Kabia was his first cousin since his Uncle was his father's brother. Seto was the oldest of all of them, since he was already 20 and the rest of them still 19, and was possibly the coldest person you could ever come across. Not once had Yami seen this guy smile, not since Mokuba was sent away for better schooling in another kingdom, and he always seemed to bury himself in work. This was why his friends, Yami sometimes wondered how that even came to be since all four of them are complete bastards, always dragged him to balls and outside to get some fresh air so he never suffocated in the piles and piles of work the guy buried himself alive in. The Kabia family is second in line for the throne of Karinam if anything was to happen to the Sennen family but they didn't live in the capital, instead living in a large estate that was a couple of miles from Cariote and since Seto is always so busy fighting for the family trade with his father Yami and Bakura can't see him much. He does however try and see his friends when he has the free time, as limited as it is, to do so.

Marik was Bakura's 2nd cousin, just turned 20 two months ago, and he was also a combat nut, being able to indentify each weapon you can think of and determinate their individual characteristics at first glance. His full was Marik Antonio López Covas, his family coming of another Kingdom though Yami is no sure what one. They came here when Marik was only 5 and they quickly made themselves the best weapons manufactures in all of Karinam, their weapons making the army and the navy stronger and stronger with each new piece of defence equipment or weaponry. Marik himself can't remember much of his home country, saying that is family, friends and his memories were all here so he never needed to, and even still he and his family never change their last name. Marik's father became one of the King's most trusted friends and Marik was soon introduced to Yami and Bakura when they were 7, the friendship was rocky at first but they soon became Marik's closest and only friends, along with Seto. Marik lives in further away than Seto does so they see him only when his family is in the capital and at balls, though Marik is currently trying to convince his father to let him run the business in the capital so he doesn't have the go to the trouble of hiring an un-trustable man to run it.

Yami and Bakura, along with Seto and Marik are all already 20 or going to be soon, are all facing their parents trying to get them married and with a child before they hand over control to them. Seto's father said himself that if Seto is married and with a child on the way then, and only then, will be consider Seto argument about changing the family business, which was making weapons and machinery for the army and navy just like Marik's family. Marik's parents believe that he will become more tame and calm if he was married, the reasonability of a wife and child might make him more mature, if that is even possible to believe.

Yami rubbed his forehead as he reached for another glass of wine, ready to become the first of his friends, if Marik or Bakura had not already done so, to be completely and utterly drunk of his ass. Bakura looked at his friend as he tried to drink away his problems with the full intent to follow his example, drinking down his wine in one gulp.

"I'm still thinking of hanging myself from my bedroom window." Yami muttered as he continued to drink.


	5. Lost in Wonderland Summery

Title: Lost in Wonderland

Rating: T (Maybe M later)

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Type: Short Story (Between 5-15 chapters maybe)

Pairings: Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, Puppyshipping

Summary: Yugi has had the same dream all his life, or was it a nightmare? His family could not help him solve it, even his older twin brother Heba couldn't help him solve it. Dreams were nothing but pictures and images created by your own mind, all of them coming together to make a world were common sense is nothing but a distant memory. Yet, why does the same world haunt him even when he is awake? Why does this wonderland seem so real?

**(This story is kind of a setting of the stage for the sequel of it that is based off Alice: Madness Returns game that I love to bits. If I start this one if people want it enough then I may do it. I also have to post my other chapters for my other stories as well. Got all summer anyway so I will be uploading most of my chapters now.)**

* * *

**Back-story**

Yugi was born on June 4th as the younger twin to Heba, is older twin brother, in 1982 in London. When he was two years old they moved to Japan because of his father, James Mutou, wanted to be closer to his homeland and he had acquired a job as the CEO of the Japanese branch for the company he worked for. Yugi has always been made fun of because of his strange looks, such as his pale snow white skin and strange spiked up hair that was coloured in blond, black and purple, but most of all his strange eye colour that was a bright amethyst.

On his 4th birthday, Yugi suddenly went missing for two weeks without any trace of him, only to reappear in the Mutou's back garden with a completely black furred kitten, both of which were unharmed and physically ok. His family couldn't get anything out of him and Yugi himself didn't seem to remember much of his disappearance, only that the kitten he brought back with him was called Yami. After a couple of months, people forgot about it but he has been watched by his parents more closely ever since.

It was a week after the disappearance that Yugi started to have strange dreams or nightmares, all of which were the same and slightly different, but all of them set in the same place, a place that Yugi himself could never remember when he woke up. These dreams happened nightly, so much so that Yugi developed a fear of going to sleep and even tried to stay awake at night that he had to put on sleeping pills.

After the dreams started, Yugi started to distance himself from people, everyone except his twin brother Heba who seemed to be the most relaxed about his brother's disappearance and resent strange behaviour, and the cat he brought back with him from his disappearance, the cat strangely always with Yugi wherever he went. Yugi also started to disappear for hours at a time, always leaving around 10am and coming back around 5pm, and he always carried back with him a stuffed animal or some kind of toy, all of which were unknown to any shops or toy makers and no children seemed to own them. What was strange was that Yugi himself didn't seem to remember going off anywhere or that he left in the first place, only knowing the name of each toy or stuffed animal he brought with him.

As he grew up, his small disappearing acts started to stop and he seemed to be able to go to sleep again, Yugi stating that 'if I can't remember why I either woke up crying, screaming or even fearful, there was no reason why I should not just accept that I am slightly mad in the head?' The cat seemed to not age as a cat should, instead seemed to grow up at the pace Yugi or any human did, only Heba noticed this fact though. When Yugi hit 10, he stopped disappearing all together and seemed to more happy, though the reason for this was slightly strange. Yugi didn't have any friends and seemed to talk to Yami as if the cat could understand him, he even talked to the stuffed animals and toys be brought back as if they were alive and could talk back to him. His parents at first blew it off as the imagination of a lonely child and doctors just stated that he was making imaginary friends to replace the fact he didn't have any real ones.

His parents were concerned later on that Yugi was becoming insane but they tried to accept this strange change in their youngest son. They did however start to home school him instead of sending him to a public school like his older brother, who excelled in music and piano while Yugi started to excel in art and drawing. Yugi's drawings seemed to be random at first and most of them didn't make any sense to anyone that looked at them. Yugi said that they were pictures of the things that were in his dreams, now that he was older he seemed to remember flashes of the dreams that still plagued his sleep.

His parents asked a mental doctor why Yugi was plagued with these strange dreams, the doctor saying that it might be linked to his disappearance when he was younger than that his mind was trying to remember what happened by creating some kind of strange and random that would slowly lead their son to remember what happened to him slowly instead of all at once and cause his mind to become more unstable than it already was.

His parents found no cure to their son's strangeness and the dreamed continued to plague Yugi's sleep, the boy never truly remembering them in detail or who he always seemed to meet when he did dream.

But when Yugi hit 14 however, his family and Yugi himself did not know what was about to happen to him or what effects it was going to have on Yugi's thoughts on his so called 'dreams'...

* * *

**Characters of the Real World**

Name: Yugi 'Alice' Mutou

Age: 14

Height: 5.0

Species: Human

Job: None

Likes: Family, friends, drawing, games, books with pictures, cats, stories and love of adventures and puzzles. Finds the comfort of his brother, stuffed toys and his own mind more welcoming than anyone in the real world.

Dislikes: The dark, bugs, games that he cannot solve, madness and insanity and fire. Hates being watched and toyed with by other people, doesn't like logical reason and has lack of common sense.

Relations: James Mutou - Father

Elizabeth Mutou (maiden name: Liddell) – Mother

Heba 'Hikari' Mutou – Older Twin Brother

Solomon Mutou - Grandfather

'Yami' – Cat?

'Ryou' – Stuffed Rabbit?

'Malik' – Stuffed Hare?

'Joey' – Stuffed Dog?

* * *

Name: Heba 'Hikari' Mutou

Age: 14

Height: 5.0

Species: Human

Job: None

Likes: Family, friends, books without pictures, music, the piano, singing, games, logical facts and realistic common sense

Dislikes: Strange men, creepy stories or ghosts, large animals, madness or things that don't make any sense to him.

Relations: James Mutou - Father

Elizabeth Mutou (maiden name: Liddell) – Mother

Yugi 'Alice' Mutou – Younger Twin Brother

Solomon Mutou - Grandfather

Yami – Cat

* * *

Name: James Mutou

Age: 42

Height: 6.2

Species: Human

Job: CEO of Japanese Branch for TRGM

Likes: Cigars, law and logical acts, reading, his family and his company, Elizabeth, being told good news.

Dislikes: Strange people, the unexplainable, repeating himself, people or something that threatens his family or his role as CEO of the company he runs. Dislikes his wife's tales of fairy tales and made-up stories.

Relations: Elizabeth Mutou (maiden name: Liddell) – Wife

Heba 'Hikari' Mutou – Son

Yugi 'Alice' Mutou – Son

Solomon Mutou – Father

Yami - Cat

* * *

Name: Elizabeth Mutou (maiden name: Liddell)

Age: 41

Height: 6.1

Species: Human

Job: Household Wife, caretaker of Heba and Yugi

Likes: James, Yugi and Heba, telling her children the stories that her younger sister told her long ago. Flowers and simple things instead of large, richer items.

Dislikes: Being reminded of her missing sister, being told that her sister was crazy. Locking up her feelings. People threatening her children, being told Yugi was mad.

Relations: James Mutou - Husband

Heba 'Hikari' Mutou – Son

Yugi 'Alice' Mutou – Son

Solomon Mutou – Father in law

Yami - Cat


	6. Hunter Summary

Title: Hunter

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Fantasy

Rating: M (From start to sweet finish)

Type: Long Story

Pairings: Puzzleshipping Tendershipping Bronzeshipping Puppyshipping Chaseshipping

Warnings: Badass Hikarus, OOC characters because it my story so there! Gory, blood, mentions of sex in the beginning, Yaoi, heavy sexual scenes during the middle and end. Badass weapons and serious skills and a crap more...

Summary: When the darkness threatens the world and monsters begin to appear and attack from the shadows, only a select group of people can stand against the oncoming war for the fight to freedom, to survive and to hold the peace of the world.

These selected groups are known as Monster Hunters.

But now, even after 1000 years of peace and harmony across the world thanks to the watch of the Monster Hunters, monsters and the dreaded darkness threatens the world once again, only more stronger and more deadly than before. The people have never seen or will see a war so horrid like this one that is about to begin.

The world's fate now hangs in the balance of two groups of teens, whose power, skill, compassion, loyalty and kindness will change the world. From these groups, love will form even in the darkest of hours and give the people hope even when all seems lost.

These teens are known as the Hikarus and Yamis.


	7. Soul Slayer Summary

Title: Soul Slayer

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: M

Type: Short/Long story

Pairings: Mobiumshipping, Castleshipping, Bakushipping, MarikxMalikxMelvin (I call it Crazyshipping!)

Warnings: OOC Characters, deaths at the beginning, major Anzu (HISS!) bashing, power hungry and other crap.

Summary: After the pharaoh went to the afterlife, Anzu has somehow gained the power to 'destroy' souls so that they never appear in the world or any realm ever again, and being drunk with this new feeling of god like power, she begins to wipe out all the Hikarus and their friends one by one, blaming them for the reason why her love left her.

Ra, sensing the imbalance of light and dark as well as this new, dark power, summons Anzu to the afterlife3 where she will be punished by the Yamis of the hikarus that she murdered in cold blood.

But are the Hikarus truly gone from this world or will Anzu's mistake of taking the lights from the world cost her and everyone else more than she's willing to pay?

**(This isn't based on Anzu ok. I might seem like it but I had a really hard time trying to explain this idea down in words. Basically, it starts with Anzu blaming Yugi and his friends for sending the pharaoh, who she 'loved' away to the afterlife and she somehow gains the strange power of destroying a soul, permanently. The gods sense this power but are too late to stop her from destroying the lights of the world, Yugi, Ryou and Malik as well as their friends. This is all of the detail I will go into right how since the idea probably will be given to whoever is crazy enough to go through with the idea.)**


End file.
